The present invention relates to a device for indicating the level of the axle of a vehicle having a reference mark indicator which follows the level of the axle of the vehicle, is arranged fixed to the axle, and changes its position as a result in the change in level of the axle, in which connection an electrical signal which corresponds to the level of the axle can be obtained from a resistance network which is immovably attached to the body of the vehicle.
Such devices indicating the level of the axle of a vehicle are generally known, particularly in order to determine the total maximum weight and the permissible axial load of the vehicle. An exact knowledge of the state of loading is desirable not only for reasons of safety in travel but also for reasons of economy.
As a function of the level of the axle of the vehicle, an electric signal is tapped off by a position sensor constructed as a potentiometer with wiper, this signal being used, for instance, to determine the loaded weight or else to adjust the shock-absorption of the vehicle.
Such wiper potentiometers are subject to wear of their mechanical parts and are difficult to seal off from outer influences.